1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulation sleeve holding a cup, and more particularly, to an insulation sleeve including a protrusion formed on a sidewall of the cup which is caught by a finger of a user's hand, so that, in a case where the cup is filled with a hot content, the user can easily and safely grip the cup, without slippage, at movement with the cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disposable paper cup is usually used at, for example, a take-out coffee shop as a container filling a drink. The paper cup is generally made of thin paper, because of its disposable property.
If the paper cup is filled with a hot drink such as coffee, the temperature of the drink is quickly transmitted to the surface of the paper cup, the paper cup itself is very hot, and thus it is inconvenient for the user to grip the hot paper cup.
In addition, if the user holds the cup with his or her finger by a narrow margin so as to avoid the hot, the user may drop the paper cup, and the user may suffer scald due to spilled coffee.
In order to solve the above problem, a holder (sleeve) 11 holding a sidewall of the cup 10 is used, as shown in FIG. 1. The sleeve 11 forms an insulating layer on the sidewall of the cup 10 to eliminate somewhat the hot of the cup.
The sleeve 11 is usually made of paper, and the sleeve 11 has a smooth surface so as to form a printing surface for advertisement.
The sleeve 11 has a little insulation function, but the sleeve 11 is easily slipped on the user's hand because of the smooth surface thereof.
In addition, the sleeve 11 made of the paper has a hygroscopic property, but the outer surface is dried due to the high temperature of the content filled in the cup 10. Therefore, the outer surface is further smooth, and thus the sleeve may be more easily slipped on the hand.
As a result, the user strongly holds the sleeve so that the cup is not slipped on the hand. Thus, even though the sleeve is used, the high temperature of the cup is transmitted to the sleeve intact, the difficult in the gripping exists still.
There is another problem in that the sleeve is easily slipped down. For example, when the cup filled with hot coffee or cold drink is laid on a table for the purpose of conversation, the sleeve holding the cup on the table is frequently slipped down. Consequently, in a case where the user wants to drink the coffee or drink, the user has to raise the sleeve slipped down.